Sliding windows, in particular sliding windows flush with an external surface, are manually operated in previously known embodiments. In the known embodiments, the moving component must first be moved out of the closed position into the vehicle interior. It can then be slid behind the fixed component, with this movement being able to take place substantially parallel to the fixed component.
A sliding window for a motor vehicle door in accordance with the preamble of claim 1 is known from EP 0 968 862 A2.
It is an object of the invention to provide a drivable sliding window of the type first recited.